


for now

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jongdae details his pregnancy through a series of haikus for each month





	for now

Pregnancy doesn't need to be very in depth. It's such a short amount of time in someone's life, especially when the outcome lasted a little less than one hundred years. 

Jongdae found out he was pregnant and it had been so sudden and exciting. He and Joonmyun hadn't planned for a baby but they also hadn't done much to prevent a pregnancy from happening either. They were going to go with what happened and they weren't going to be surprised if Jongdae did end up pregnant. Family planning was hard to do and so winging it seemed like a better option than waiting until things got good before trying for a baby, because when would that be? When were things good enough to try for a baby? There was never a good time, so Jongdae and Joonmyun said fuck it to condoms and prepared themselves for the possibility of a baby in their lives in the near future. There had been a few months of no pregnancy but they soon found themselves in the clinic with positive results after a home test came back positive as well. 

So they weren't surprised nor were they shocked, but they were excited and scared at the same time. Raising a baby was a big deal and a lot went into. Pregnancy was the start of that all and the baby was going to stick around until the day they died. They made a little human together and both Joonmyun and Jongdae were going to figure out how to raise that little human together. 

There wasn't a lot Jongdae could say about his pregnancy, it was short, flew by very fast. Uneventful. In all honesty, it passed by in what felt like a month. There were the general few things he remembered, but all in all, it wasn't much. 

And Jongdae was a fan of poetry. He adored the rhythm it held and the stories they can tell in a few short lines. He studied literature in college and poetry was always his favorite unit. He would write Joonmyun poetry a lot when they first started dating. But he wrote it enough that Joonmyun could pick up the patterns and write his own, leaving Jongdae feeling like his attempts weren't so special. He didn't share as much poetry now but he still wrote. 

But for his pregnancy, Jongdae had the perfect way to summarize it all in a way that still said enough about it. He would keep the poems for his child to read when he or she was old enough, and it gave him the reason to write with a purpose. While he did love to write for Joonmyun still, he was used to his writing anyway. He had seen every emotion Jongdae had in his writing. There was a whole new person he was writing for and it was exciting. 

He wrote a few haikus for each month of pregnancy, but in the end, he always chose one to save for his child. Short and sweet, something that won't be hard to read or understand. Small clauses, perfect for his 'mini-me'. 

 

**Month One**

It first went unknown

Only small symptoms showed up

Lots of confusion

 

**Month Two**

I've been getting sick

But I took a test today

Joonmyun, I'm pregnant

 

**Month Three**

First we told my mom

Then we told Dad's mom and dad

Your grandpa fainted

 

**Month Four**

I started to show

I only get sick sometimes

Now I cannot sleep

 

**Month Five**

We found out your sex

We had a party to see

That you are a girl

 

**Month Six**

Dad felt you first kick

Burst into a flood of tears

But I did that too

 

**Month Seven**

You're getting so big

We finished the nursery

Cribs are hard to build 

 

**Month Eight**

We're at the home stretch

I'm so uncomfortable

Please get out of me

 

**Month Nine**

Woke me up at night

Lots of pain and pushing too

It was all worth it

 

See, short and sweet. There weren't many details that Jongdae thought were worth remembering when he had something much better to focus on. His daughter. His little girl came into this world safely after fifteen hours of labor, but even then Jongdae didn't feel a lot of pain. He had chosen an epidural and it made everything so much easier. 

With his daughter in his arms, she was his everything and was perfect. She was fussy a good portion of the day but she was also very smiley and aware the rest of the day. She gave both Joonmyun and Jongdae something to pay attention to and they couldn't get enough of her. 

Joonmyun had already made copies of the haikus Jongdae had written out and he had framed the original, handwritten sheets of paper to hopefully preserve them for a very long time. Jongdae had very pretty handwriting and that was going to be preserved as well. They were for their daughter when she was old enough to read them on her own. 

Jongdae personally believed those were the best haikus he had ever written because they were for his daughter. They were for her and only her. His little princess. And a week after having her, Joonmyun was already trying to bribe Jongdae into having another one and the younger had to agree that yes, he wanted more after their first. She was easy and if all babies were like this, he wanted ten more. But not really...

For now though, he had Joonmyun and his daughter and they were there for him. He had his many poems of Joonmyun and he already had a collection for his daughter. There were many more to come, words with rhythm and flow, words that sing to the heart and make him happy. He was happy, Jongdae had everything he needed in life with him. It was all perfect. 


End file.
